


Обними меня

by ShatrisLerran



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatrisLerran/pseuds/ShatrisLerran
Summary: «Обнимите Вечность» - он слышал это много раз, но сейчас он хочет другого





	Обними меня

**Author's Note:**

> упоминаются другие азари, с которыми сталкивался Шепард

_«Обними Вечность, милый»._  
Когда они на тренировочной базе смотрели нелегальное порно с синими куколками, их черные глаза не пугали. Десантники шутили кто во что горазд про горячих вампирок, хотя азари не пили кровь, а вытворяли такие штуки, что Шепард с остальными мечтали поскорее вырваться с военной базы и попасть в объятия одной из них, услышать это от одной из них.

_«Обнимите Вечность, капитан»._  
Несколько раз он открывал молоденькой азари свой разум, не чувствуя никакого сексуального влечения: чистый обмен информацией, попытка разобраться в его спутанных жутких видениях. Он до конца не мог понять, как это происходит, но тогда это его не интересовало, задание было важнее, найти, догнать, опередить. Глаза Лиары становились черными, и Шепарда захлестывала эйфория, дикий коктейль эндорфина с адреналином, ужас и восторг, словно первый выход в открытый космос. Это опьяняло и сбивало с толку, не оставляло от привычного самоконтроля камня на камне.

_«Обнимите Вечность, коммандер»._  
Шиала, передавая протеанский шифр, не была нежна, не была осторожна. Волна тьмы обрушилась на сознание Шепарда, преобразуя видение, делая его контрастнее, понятнее, подчеркивая детали. Прикосновение Спутницы было деликатным, горчащим и освежающим, словно черный кофе из любимой кружки. Он был бы не против это повторить, но такие объятия вечности не повторяются. Единственный раз, когда тьма была с ним добра.

_«Посмотрите мне в глаза и скажите, что хотите меня»._  
Моринт была вампиром, в реальность которых не верили десантники с базы — воплощенная темная материя, сингулярность, которая притягивает, сплющивает, раздирает на части всех, попавших в зону действия. Шепард чудом вырвался, понимая, что если бы Вечность взглянула ее глазами, то у него бы не было шансов.

_«Обними вечность, Джон»._  
Чернильные тени в кошмарах, черные глаза Рилы, оставленной погибать в зале монастыря, тьма и холод Левиафанов, черная дыра в центре Галактики, чуждость Жнецов в глубине темного космоса, тьма, тьма, чернота, пустота... Нет!

Шепард резко просыпается. Шорох за спиной — Лиара тоже проснулась. Он поворачивается к ней, стараясь взять себя в руки. Две синих звезды — ее глаза — сияют из-под полуопущенных век. Лиара тянется к нему, и страх начинает отступать.

«Нет!» Его слегка передергивает, и глаза азари распахиваются во всю ширь, она хочет понять, помочь.  
— Что?.. — начинает Лиара, но Шепард прерывает ее:  
— Обними. Меня. — «Я не хочу вечности, не надо, я хочу быть здесь и сейчас. С тобой».  
Она улыбается уголком рта и обнимает его. Вечность подождет.

**Author's Note:**

> Для команды fandom Mass Effect 2017  
> Бета: Toriya


End file.
